


Remembering Reaping

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's ten years since the last Reaping Day.  Haymitch still hates it but he's decided to add a positive memory to that date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie brought her daughter over to Delly Cartwright’s house.

Delly opened the door. ‘Hi Hailey, Daisy is happy you’re going to have a sleepover.

Hailey smiled. “Me too. I brought my Capitol Fashion dolls for us to play with. 

“Daisy got some new doll clothes for her birthday. Why don’t you go see?

Hailey started to run up the stairs but then came back down and kissed Effie. “Good night Mommy. Are you coming in the morning?

‘No Sweetie. Tomorrow is a….bad day for Daddy

“Tomorrow is Remembrance Day. Hailey said. ‘It’s the day where we honor everyone in The Hunger Games all Victors and Vanquished. They taught us in school this week.

Effie and Delly exchanged glances. “It used to be called Reaping Day. Effie said. “That was a very sad day for the people in the districts when names were picked for The Hunger Games.

“Was that the day Daddy’s name was called?” Hailey asked.

“Yes, thirty-five years ago.

“Did you call his name? Hailey asked.

Effie gasped. “Goodness No. I was just a little girl.

Hailey hugged her mother again and went off in search of Daisy. Effie blushed and Delly put her arm around her. “Effie, I don’t even remember you were an Escort. Neither do most of us in 12, you’re Effie….one of us.

“That’s very sweet but….

“Effie, you could afford to have everything you want sent from the Capitol but you spend your money locally. You’re always trying to get the Capitol to do things for District 12 like the power upgrades. You’re a good person who……had a bad job a long time ago.

Effie tried to fight back the tears, Delly Cartwright was really the sweetest person she ever met. “Thank you. I’ll pick her up around dinner time. 

Haymitch spent the night locked in the guest room. He didn’t want Effie to comfort him tonight. He woke up around noon after he re-lived Reapings 50-75. Started and ended with his name being called. He came downstairs and Effie was curled up in bathrobe. 

“You’re usually up and about by now.

Effie sniffled. “Bad day. I pulled twenty two names out of the bowl. Eighteen are dead. Nineteen if you count Primrose Everdeen.

‘Amateur. I saw forty eight tributes in the arena. Funny thing since there were forty eight in my Games.

Effie wiped her tears. “I hate today.”

He shrugged. “Thirty-five years ago today I had my name called. Thirty-four years ago today I mentored my first Tributes. Ten years ago today my name was called again.

“By me.”

He sighed. “Honey……if you think Peeta’s name was even in that bowl you’re more naïve than I think. Snow wanted Katniss and the pain in the ass lush dead. Peeta’s name wasn’t even printed.

“You really think it was fixed?” Effie asked.

He looked at his wife incredulously. “Honey….I think they were usually fixed. Didn’t you ever wonder why Victor’s kids, nephews, siblings, cousins were picked with such regularity. Most of them didn’t have to take Tessarae. I’m not saying the names were always set in stone but in the 74th Games there were at least two twelve year old girls called. You can’t tell me someone in power didn’t want to see little kids up against each other. 

“I never thought about it.”

He nodded. ‘I know. Although, something good did happen on this day.

‘What?

“Twenty years ago today I met Effie Trinket.

He mouth fell. “I can’t believe this is our anniversary.”

“Well, it is and…I bought you something.”

“Haymitch..I don’t think it’s appropriate besides I didn’t get you anything. I consider our anniversary the day we got married.

He gave her a small box. “Then don’t wear them outside until next month.

She opened the box and gasped at the Platinum earrings. “These are gorgeous.”

“Well, I try.’

“Who helped you pick these out?

He laughed. “Ummmm Hailey.”

“Hailey?? You could not have bought these here in 12.”

“No. When we were in the Capitol last month for Ellie’s latest divorce…..I took Hailey to the jewelry store.

“She never said a word.

“I told her it was a surprise for you. I also told her if she kept my secret I’d let her get her ears pierced the next time we were in the Capitol.

Effie laughed. ‘You do realize we’ll be in the Capitol before she’s thirteen.

“I know but once little Daisy got her ears pierced I lost my best ammunition. I am hoping Hailey doesn’t insist on matching her Mommy.

“Platinum is not appropriate for a little girl. She can have gold studs.

“I thought I was the strict one.” Haymitch said.

“That’s not strict it’s propriety. I never dreamed when I met you twenty years ago that one day we’d have a seven year old.

“Neither did I. He smiled. ‘I hate when President Paylor calls her a symbol for National Unity but she’s beautiful, smart, kind and tough. Just like both her parents.

Effie looked down. “She asked me yesterday if I called your name…the first time.

“You were just a little girl.

“I told her that but I’ve never told her I called your name the second time.

He kissed Effie gently. ‘Well….we’ll talk to her before she goes back to school on Monday. Delly won’t let them watch any of the Remembrance stuff on the news.

“Delly’s such a good person. I’m lucky to have met so many nice people here in 12.

“I know at least one person from 12 who feels lucky he met someone from the Capitol.


End file.
